Miranda White
Ms. Miranda White, aka Dawn Highland, is a teacher who is new to Gammon. Recruited during the summer, her relocation from Truth Hill, MA is an unusual move. Despite her youthful appearance, Ms. White is strict, direct, and no-nonsense. She apparently has very impressive credentials, and would need to in order to work at Gammon without any history there, her own or familial. She is the enigmatic mentor of the 11th Hour Power Rangers. She developed the Power Ranger technology in their possession based on information taught to her from a loved one who was a Ranger themselves in the past. Fearing that Earth was vulnerable in the wake of the Great Rangers departure for Eltar, Ms. White took it upon herself to develop a new team, under the assumption that she may well be the last living person on Earth capable of doing so. She insists that the strange events occurring around campus are mere coincidence as far as her location goes. She simply came to Gammon to teach, not expecting to find a new threat to Earth's peace there. Despite this, she is ready to investigate and combat this strange new evil alongside the team that chose themselves. History As Dawn Highland Dawn is Clayton Highland's younger sister. From a young age, she worshiped the ground he stood on. His adventurous attitude complimented her demure nature, and her grounded mindset reminded him that his actions had consequences. The two were often inseparable, despite their four year age difference. Dawn was the only person Clayton was fully honest with, but this wasn't always his choice. Dawn was a nosy little girl and liked nothing more than business that wasn't hers, especially when it was her brothers. Because of this, he was incapable of keeping secret from her that he had discovered the key to unlocking Ranger powers at 17, or that his best friend Amir's injuries were the result of those experiments. When Clayton was laying plans to move to Truth Hill, MA for school, Dawn begged him not to go. Not wanting to suffer through high school without him near, she instead opted for moving with him. Clayton, Amir, and Dawn all moved together into an apartment building in Truth Hill, which is where Clayton assembled the team that would become the Colossi Rangers. Incapable of keeping Dawn away, and afraid that she would be in even more trouble if he didn't, Clayton gave Dawn the position of Pink Ranger. Shortly before this, Dawn met Thaddeus Palasala, who was living across the hall from her and Clayton. Thaddeus and Clayton became fast friends, and despite Dawn only being 13 at this time, Thaddeus became smitten with her. Dawn would grow to be friends with Thaddeus, and possibly more as time went on, and Clayton became obsessed with pursuing power and putting an end to their supernatural foe, Organoth. In the final battle against Organoth, the Colossi Rangers found themselves at a tremendous disadvantage. They had only barely injured the metal-plated giant when their Megazord was rapidly failing. Dawn made the desperate decision to use their finishing move on Organoth prematurely. The attack would launch Dawn, in her zord, directly at their foe. If properly weakened, she would burst out the other side, destroying them without harming herself. However, doing this when Organoth was barely injured would be taken a risk that Clayton was not comfortable with, and so he refused to launch her. Equally desperate, Thaddeus pushed Clayton aside and launched Dawn. The impact destroyed Organoth, but apparently killed her as well. This, however, wasn't true. Clayton stored the brutally injured Dawn in newly created pocket dimension, believing that his control over physics there could restore and save her life. Meanwhile, he lied about her status to the remained of his teammates. He also told them that Thaddeus died in the crash as well, promising him in private that he would make it true if they ever met again. Dawn spent the next six and a half years in Clayton's pocket dimension, recovering and learning the secrets behind the Morphing Grid. She also often acted as a research assistant, allowing Clayton to run experiments on her in an attempt to further human evolution. Nanites he injected into her during this time account for her seemingly supernatural abilities. Clayton established an Alter Ego for her should she ever need to leave, legally resurrected a school teacher that died in the battle against Organoth back in 2007. He assembled everything she would need to sustain herself and assume this identity should anything happen to him. In 2013, something did. He left the pocket dimension to "settle the score" with Thaddeus, and warned her that if he died, the dimension would begin to crumble and she would have to leave. That was the last time she saw her brother. During the final battle against Unerva, the villain that the Great Rangers faced, a White Ranger gave his life. Dawn refuses to believe that this was her brother, or otherwise blames this sacrifice on Thaddeus. As Miranda White After leaving the pocket dimension, Dawn (now Miranda) pursued the lead left behind by her brother. She went to the abandoned remains of the first Power Rangers base, the Power Chamber. There she learned of a Morphing Grid experiment that was being undertaken by a William Cranston , an associate of Technology Wizard Zordon. He had discovered that there were certain areas on Earth where the veil between our reality and the Morphing Grid was thinner, and that the land where Gammon now stands was the location of the thinnest separation. She applied to work there as a teacher, using her new identity's credentials, and was accepted. Once at Gammon, she explored the Nuclear Fallout bunker that William Cranston had mentioned working from in his notes that he left behind at the Power Chamber. She took up shop here and began her own research, creating a new set of powers to further cement her understanding of the Morphing Grid. During these experiments, she found that she could no longer be merged with the morphing grid. She theorizes that her clash with Organoth somehow fundamentally changed her body, rendering unable to join the morphing grid ever again.